From Past To Future
by Marina7
Summary: RELOADED! Previously named Love and Heartache. PG for now rating may change in the near future so be prepared. Basically this story is about Soda and a new girl that comes into town with a relation to someone that will shock all!!! REVIEW!! plz.
1. New Girl

AN: Ok I totally did a revamp on this story!!!! For all of those that have already read it I'm sorry that I took it off for a while, but its back on now!! I felt ok with this chapter so I didn't change it that much. The more dramatic changes will come later in the story and if you wanna read those you're just gonna have to review. For those of you that haven't read it already, this story is basically about a new girl that moves into town and falls in love with Soda. PLEASE R&R! Oh and I have a new policy I guess you could call it. Five or more reviews per chapter. Thanks bunches. (I'll try to keep the notes to a minimum.)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the Outsiders novel belong to S.E. Hinton, I only own Annie, Chip and their Mom.  
  
New Girl On The Block  
  
It was the summer of 68' and me and my mother and my big brother Chester, we call him Chip, had just moved into Tulsa, Oklahoma. It had been a very long drive from Miami to here. I had just turned seventeen two weeks before the day we left. I will never forget that birthday. It was the reason that we left. We had no choice. So we came here. Where I found trouble and true love. We used to live in Brooklyn, New York till we moved in with my grandmother in Miami Florida when I was 11. (And I still have that annoying accent by the way!) She's a sweet old lady. Spoiled Chip and I rotten. I loved her so much. She would make us go to church every Sunday. She was kinda religious. Last fall my cousin Sandy had come to live with us. No one would believe we were cousins though. Everyone thought she was my long lost twin cause we look so much alike.  
  
Me and Sandy both had long light blond hair. She and I had the same color eyes accept mine were barely a shade darker blue than hers, but you really couldn't tell unless you looked really close. And the only difference with our faces was that she had a longer nose than I did, but not by much. And we were exactly the same size. Even down to shoe size. We even talked and laughed alike. It was kinda scary to tell you the truth. It wasn't all that surprising though. Our mothers had been identical twins. So my mother wasn't far off from us. Accept that she was older.  
  
Now Chip was the oddball of the family. He had Very dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. His face was sharp looking but still very sentimental at the same time. He was tough looking and strong. He was one of a kind my brother. Mom says he kind of reminds her of our father. I don't remember our father. I never had a chance to make any memories. He left the day I was born. All I know about him is what my mom tells me about him, which isn't a lot. Mom never did remarry though.  
  
Now I'm gonna take this opportunity to tell you a little about myself. You see I'm not like most civilized young women you might say. But then again, I am.  
  
I have two sides. Not like a split personality or anything like that. I just have two sides, you know. On the one hand I'm grandma's little girl and momma's little angel. Teaches pet, pageant queen, and cheerleader. An all around decent and well brought up young woman. But on the other hand I lie, I cheat, I steal, I swear, I get into fights. I'm a wild one. I love to play football and stuff like that. An all around menace to society. But only a select few people know that side of me. Sandy and Chip to be exact. And from what I've seen here so far. I should fit in just fine.  
  
Speaking of Sandy. She used to live around here. That's where we're gonna be staying until we can find a place to live out on our own. With my mom's twin sister Sherri and her husband. Sandy and I had a very long talk about this neighborhood and the people who lived in it before I left. The longest part of that talk once I dragged it out of her was about her ex- boyfriend, Sodapop Curtis. We came to an agreement that I should keep tabs on him and write her with whatever I find out. What I didn't know was that there was a possibility that I could fall for him too.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
My brother was talking to me. "Annie, Annie, Hey, are you in there?" he called.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm in here." I yelled back.  
  
"Well good because here's our turn that you just missed." He said, sitting back down in the back seat. Did I mention that he was two years older than me?  
  
"I'll turn around. Don't get your nickers in a twist." I told him and pulled into a DX station to fill up and maybe get a Pepsi.  
  
"Do you want anything while we're here." I asked him and Mom.  
  
"No, I'm fine dear." Mom answered.  
  
"Sure. Get me a Pepsi." Chip said and handed me some money.  
  
I walked in and nearly choked. There were about fifteen girls cluttered around the counter. I think I just stood there for a minute or two wondering what in the hell were they all doing here at once. I must have decided it wasn't important and went to go get those Pepsi's. By the time I got back they were saying goodbye to the guy behind the counter and starting to leave. I waited for a minute then walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hi." I said and he looked up at me with a look of utter astonishment on his face.  
  
"Sandy?" I barely heard him whisper. Sandy. My cousin Sandy? Then I looked at his nametag. Soda.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis, I don't believe it." I looked up at him for the first time and nearly lost my breath.  
  
" My name isn't Sandy." I had managed to say. " It's Annabelle. Sandy is my cousin." I told him with a bit steadier voice.  
  
"Oh. Ok well." He said and rang me up. He looked so shocked. It was kinda funny.  
  
"See you around Soda." I said and walked out the door. When I got to the car Chip asked ever so politely what had taken me so long. And I told him ever so politely to get in the car and to not ask stupid questions.  
  
(Soda's POV)* * *  
  
Soda just stood there struck dumb. It was Sandy. But it wasn't Sandy. She looked like Sandy, sounded like Sandy. But she said she wasn't Sandy. She was Annabelle. Annie, she was Annie he decided. That was who she was.  
  
"Sooodaaa. Hey buddy you in there." That was Steve. He was waving a hand in front of Soda's face  
  
"Annie. Yeah I'm here. What do you want?" Soda asked him. Steve was looking at him funny.  
  
"Who is Annie?" Steve asked him. " Never mind I don't care. Who was that girl that just left and why did she look so much like Sandy?"  
  
"That was Annie, Annabelle. She's Sandy's cousin from Florida." Soda said and looked away from the door to look at Steve.  
  
"And you know this how" He asked as if he didn't quite believe it. Sandy never said anything about having a cousin from Florida. She just couldn't be her cousin. Although they did look remarkably alike.  
  
"She told me," Soda said simply.  
  
"You're just gonna believe some random girl off the street when she walk in here and says 'Hey I'm Sandy's cousin. Just came in here to torment you with the memory of her. Have a nice day!'" Steve said as he ducked the towel that was thrown at his head.  
  
"Did you see her. She looked exactly like Sandy and you tell me that there not related. Duh!" Soda said smacking Steve in the head. "Could it be more obvious!"  
  
"Hey don't call me stupid!" Steve yelled.  
  
"Then don't act stupid! Half the time I'm not sure if you even have a brain," Soda laughed and raced around the counter to get out of Steve's reach. Just six more hours and he was free. But in the meantime he occupied himself with thinking about that girl.  
  
AN: So.... How'd you like it?! Better? Worse? TELL ME!! Next chapter coming in five reviews.! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I know I'm evil. Deal with it. I do. Later Day's:) 


	2. A Dark Little Secret

Plans and Talks  
  
AN: Thank you so much to every one who reviewed! And I do welcome constructive criticism. NOT FLAMES!!!! Anyway, later days.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from the Outsiders novel belong to S.E. Hinton, I only own Annie, Chip and their Mom.  
We finally arrived at my aunt's house after wandering around for about ten minutes. Which wasn't exactly all my fault. Chip had written down the wrong address. So we had this big fight about whose directions were right. Sandy had given ME the right address, thank god. But when we finally did get there they were actually standing out there waiting for us so that helped a lot.  
  
They threw us this big welcome bash after we got settled in. I didn't eat that much though, which is really strange for me. I usually eat like a horse. It was really bugging Chip. He kinda caught me off guard when I stepped out of the shower and he was sitting right there on the bathroom sink. I almost had a heart attack.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack!'' I yelled at him. He turned to look at me, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Are you alright Annabelle?" he asked. And I could tell that he was really concerned. He very rarely called me Annabelle. Always called me Annie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked him suspiciously. He had this really bad habit of being able to read my mind. Must be a sibling thing.  
  
"Well you hardly ate anything tonight and ever since we left that DX station you've been really quiet. With the exception of that minor disagreement that we had in the car. Now I know you well enough to know that you're not ever that quiet unless there's something real important on your mind. Look, I know it's probably none of my business, but you are the only baby sister I got. And I'm just trying to look out for you."  
  
I just kinda looked at him. Where had this come from? I was trying to think of something to say to him but I really couldn't find any words.  
  
"You're right, it isn't any of your business. But. Can you wait till I'm dressed? Then we can talk, ok?" I asked still having no idea what I was going to say to him. But I was getting kinda uncomfortable standing there in nothing but a towel, even if he was my bother.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be out back all right. You can come on out and talk when your ready." He turned away and left the bathroom.  
  
I towel dried my hair and put it up in a loose ponytail on the top of my head. Then I walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to the room me and Chip shared. It was Sandy's old room. There were two twin size beds with a nightstand in the middle. It had one closet but Chip never hangs up his shirts so that was all mine. There was a set of drawers on the wall in front of the beds, and a vanity in the corner.  
  
I walked over to the closet and got a pair of jeans and a button up shirt out and put them on. I found a pair of shoes and put them on to. There was a full-length mirror on the closet door so I took a quick glance at my reflection and then went to find Chip. I found him sitting on the back porch swing smoking. I walked up behind him then walked around and sat down beside him. I still didn't know what I was going to say, so I just started talking.  
  
"You of all people should know that I haven't exactly had the best luck with men in the past. The present really isn't that different. Sandy and I had a pretty long talk before we left. Most of that talk had been about her ex. Sodapop Curtis. She told me practically everything she knew about him. Which let me tell you was a lot."  
  
He looked over at me confused.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked me softly, as if he didn't care but knew what was coming. "I met him today. He called me Sandy."  
  
"An honest mistake. I mean, you've gotta admit you two do look a lot alike. Almost like twins even." He stated the obvious.  
  
"I know." I sighed and he must have picked up on the tone in my voice because he looked at me sharply, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Annie," he said cautiously. "You don't, you didn't. Did you?"  
  
I looked down and nodded my head slowly. I couldn't trust myself to speak. I knew if I said one word I would start to bawl in spite of myself.  
  
"Oh, Annabelle not again. I don't think that I could go through something like that again. You remember what happened last time you fell in love like that and got hurt. You promised me it wouldn't happen again. What with the whole Jase thing. It really scared us. " He reached over and pulled me into a big hug. It was my undoing. I started to bawl uncontrollably and I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"I don't why I did it." I said through my tears. "It's just, every time I fell for someone I always got hurt. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from the whole love fiasco. It was supposed to be perfect. We were gonna get married. Move away, have kids. But then he left me for that two-cent whore and I broke. I didn't want to live like that anymore. I didn't want to live. And it hurt, it really hurt. But when I was on a high it was just like every little problem in my life just melted away. And I loved it. but I hated it too. I couldn't help it, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said and pulled away to look me in the eye. "Love has this funny way of sneaking up on people when they're least expecting it. Now you be strong for me, ok? I don't wanna se that happen to you again. So just be cautious. You never know, this guy might be the one."  
  
"And if he's not?" I questioned him.  
  
"Then we'll beat his head in together. How does that sound?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said happily. We both got a good laugh out of that.  
  
"We should probably get back inside." Chip said, getting up and extending a hand to me. "Yeah, we probably should head in. what time is it anyway?" I asked, taking his hand. He looked down at his watch.  
  
"Almost mid-night." He said pulling me up. And we headed inside for some much-needed rest.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning I got up earlier than everybody else. I went over to the closet and pulled out some low-cut jeans and a tight white T-shirt. I went over to the vanity and picked up a brush. I had just finished brushing my hair out when I heard Chip starting to wake up behind me.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty." I commented at the way his hair was standing strait up. He turned to glare at me but stopped. Instead his eyes got really big and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" he asked disbelieving.  
  
" Why whatever do you mean dear brother. I am you sister." I said to him in an overly sweet voice.  
  
"And who are you aiming to kill, dear sister?" he asked dazedly.  
  
"Ok that I didn't get. What do you mean 'who am I trying to kill'?" now I was confused.  
  
"Well let me see. Low-cut form fitting jeans, tight white T-shirt. And your hair, let me see," he walked up behind me. "I know this style. Two small sections at the very top pulled back and the rest full and covering your ears with slight curls at the ends And, and," he sniffed. "Vanilla. You might me aiming to impress, but," he took my hand and pulled me up off of the stool and spun me around once. "With your figure and your pretty face. Your looks are liable to kill. And the way vanilla smells on you won't help this poor man's case at all."  
  
I had to giggle. Sense when had my brother become such an expert at predicting me.  
  
"Well I should hope he wouldn't die at the very sight of me. It would be most unfortunate." I said while trying successfully not to laugh. Chip however was not so fortunate. He burst out laughing and let go of my hand to hold his stomach. It was contagious. Soon we were both rolling on the floor laughing. I was the first to recover.  
  
"Well that was fun." I said getting up off the floor and still smiling. I helped Chip up too.  
  
"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. This man truly is a goner. And if he doesn't see what I see, then he's not worth it." He said.  
  
"We'll see, I hope. You wanna go get some breakfast while we're up?" I asked.  
  
"Sure why not? What did you have in mind?" He asked. I knew what he had in mind, ham and eggs. But I wanted to try something different.  
  
"Cinnamon rolls, what do you think?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's different. And where are we going to get these cinnamon rolls?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"The local café." I said and grabbed an over shirt and headed out the bedroom door to the bathroom.  
  
"Right" I heard Chip say before I closed the door.  
  
(Authors POV)* * *  
  
Soda sat at the table eating and thinking. Which is not a good thing to do at the same time.  
  
"Hey bro., are you alright?" Ponyboy asked him. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes just staring into space. Soda had barely got one hour of sleep last night. He just lay there staring at the sealing. Thinking. About what he didn't know. But he hoped his brother would come to a conclusion and soon.  
  
"Yes." Soda said. Plain and simple. Just yes.  
  
"Yes what Soda?" Ponyboy asked him. "Huh?" He asked as if coming out a daze. "You just said yes. Yes what?" He asked eagerly. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking." He said dismissive. But Pony would not be swayed. So he found a round about way of asking the same question.  
  
"Come to any particular conclusions?" he asked. Soda looked at him as if trying to read him but couldn't.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." He answered. If his brother was trying to break him he would make it very difficult for him. Lately Soda hadn't been exactly telling him everything. He had been making him figure it out for himself.  
  
"Really, and that conclusion would be to what thought?" he asked politely. Soda got defensive.  
  
"You really think I'm going to tell you that?" Ponyboy looked at him innocently.  
  
"Yes." He stated simply.  
  
"Ah. Very good. I will tell you. Later, right now I have to get to work." Soda said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Ah come on Soda tell me. You barely got one hour of sleep last night and now you just sat there staring into space for about ten minutes and you don't have to be at work until nine today so don't play the dodge. Talk to me."  
  
Wow, he was really insistent on this. It must really be bugging him. He walked back over and sat down.  
  
"Now, talk to me. What's been on your mind?'' he asked more calmly.  
  
"Well, yesterday I had the usual rush around noon you know. Well just as they all left, up walks this girl. She looks exactly like Sandy. She even smiled like Sandy. As it turns out, she's Sandy's cousin from Florida. Her name is Annabelle. And I've been thinking a lot about it is all."  
  
"That's not all." Pony stated simply. "You're leaving something out and I wanna know what it is." He added at his brothers questioning look.  
  
"Well, I might like her a little I guess." Soda said in a small voice.  
  
"Ya don't even know her," Pony said  
  
"Which is why I'm going to get to know her. It's Sunday so there won't be any girls there at noon. Hopefully she'll come back."  
  
"And if she doesn't." he asked.  
  
"Then I wait till tomorrow"  
  
"And if she does show." Soda looked at him.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just play it from there." He said offhandedly as he walked out the door, going over his makeshift plan in his mind.  
  
A/N: end of chapter two. Hope you liked it. Oh and. Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Just click the little button that says submit review and have a nice day! 


End file.
